paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime Spree
Crime Spree is a feature released on day 4 of the Search for Kento Event. It basically involves the crew chaining along a large amount of completed heists in a row that will progressively get harder with each successful mission. Players need to be at least level 60 or have gone Infamous at least once to access Crime Spree. One important thing to note is that the rewards gained from the Crime Spree are completely independent from those in typical gameplay. Gathering loot is pointless after the bare minimum has been secured, as additional loot will not increase the money or experience awarded when finishing a spree. The goal is to finish heists as soon as possible and any additional effort is wasted. Overview Crime Spree is essentially an endurance mode with similar elements to the old Pro Job system. Crime Sprees can begin at as low as , equivalent to the usual Overkill difficulty, and will progressively get harder with each completed heist. A Spree can be started by clicking on the yellow "Crime Spree" button on the Crime.net screen and paying an entrance fee, though starting at is free. For a high CC cost the lobby can start at a higher Crime Spree level, which grants bigger rewards, but also higher risk. Starting at and will cost additional coins per level, up to a maximum of , and beginning a spree at one's previous best can cost hundreds or even thousands of continental coins, depending on how high the spree rank is. When joining a Spree in progress, the highest level one can participate in is their own personal record from previous runs. Sprees in progress may be suspended, effectively pausing the streak(s) until the host wishes to resume their progress, or they may be ended by cashing in the rewards, either at will or by failing (see below). A suspended Spree can be resumed at anytime via the same button used to start it, with the button label showing the player's current score. Heists The host of a session is presented with three choices of heist upon first starting a Spree, and during the break time between each mission. All mission available in a Spree are one-day heists, or certain days of a multi-stage heist. Re-rolling is possible, but will cost , with the cost doubling every third attempt. Stealth(able)= CS_TrusteeBank.png|'Bank Heist: Cash' CS_CarShop.png|'Car Shop' CS_ShadowRaid.png|'Shadow Raid' CS_MurkyStation.png|'Murky Station' CS_Firestarter2.png|'FBI Server' (Firestarter Day 2) CS_HoxRevenge.png|'Hoxton Revenge' CS_Yacht.png|'The Yacht Heist' CS_ElectionDay.png|'Swing Vote' (Election Day Day 2A) CS_BombDockyard.png|'The Bomb: Dockyard' CS_FramingFrame.png|'Framing' (Framing Frame Day 3) CS_Train.png|'Transport: Train Heist' CS_ScarfaceMansion.png|'Scarface Mansion' CS_BigBank.png|'Big Bank' CS_TheDiamond.png|'The Diamond' CS_GOBank.png|'GO Bank' CS_FirstWorldBank.png|'First World Bank' |-|Loud Short= CS Alaskan Deal.png|'Alaskan Deal' CS Rvd1.png|'Highland Mortuary' (Reservoir Dogs Heist "Day 2") CS Rvd2.png|'Garnet Group Boutique' (Reservoir Dogs Heist "Day 1") CS Brooklyn Bank.png|'Brooklyn Bank' CS_Transport1.png|'Transport: Crossroads' CS_Transport2.png|'Transport: Downtown' CS_Transport3.png|'Transport: Park' CS_Transport4.png|'Transport: Underpass' CS_Transport5.png|'Transport: Harbor' CS_PrisonNightmare.png|'Prison Nightmare' CS_Biker2.png|'Interception' (The Biker Heist Day 2) CS_Firestarter1.png|'Airport' (Firestarter Day 1) CS_LabRats.png|'Lab Rats' CS_Watchdogs.png|'Truck Load' (Watchdogs Day 1) Day varation CS_WhiteXmas.png|'White Xmas' CS_StealingXmas.png|'Stealing Xmas' CS_Brooklyn1010.png|'Brooklyn 10-10' CS_SantaWorkshop.png|'Santa's Workshop' CS_HotlineMiami2.png|'Four Floors' (Hotline Miami Day 2) --> |-|Loud Long= CS_BirthSky.png|'Birth of Sky' CS_Counterfeit.png|'Counterfeit' CS_PanicRoom.png|'Panic Room' CS_Biker1.png|'The Lion's Den' (The Biker Heist Day 1) CS_HoxBreakout2.png|'The Search' (Hoxton Breakout Day 2) CS_HoxBreakout1.png|'The Breakout' (Hoxton Breakout Day 1) CS_BigOil2.png|'Engine Problem' (Big Oil Day 2) Day variation CS_HotlineMiami1.png|'Hotline Miami' (Hotline Miami Day 1) CS_Rats.png|'Cook Off' Standalone heist version CS_BeneathMountain.png|'Beneath the Mountain' CS_HeatStreet.png|'Heat Street' CS_Undercover.png|'Undercover' CS_Slaughterhouse.png|'Slaughterhouse' CS_Aftershock.png|'Aftershock' CS_GreenBridge.png|'Green Bridge' |-|Unreleased= These are datamined heists that have their own icons, but aren't currently appearing in re-rolls. CS_Watchdogs2.png|'Boat Load' (Watchdogs Day 2) Day varation CS_ElectionDay2C.png|'Breaking Ballot' (Election Day Day 2C) CS_DiamondHeist.png|'Diamond Heist' |-|Not included= The following are not part of the Crime Spree feature. *Art Gallery / Framing Frame Day 1 & Day 2 *Bank Heist: Other variations plus Firestarter Day 3 *Boiling Point *Cursed Kill Room *Diamond Store *Diamond Heist *Election Day Day 1 *Four Stores *Goat Simulator *Golden Grin Casino *Jewelry Store *Mallcrasher *Nightclub *Meltdown *Rats *Safe House Nightmare *Safe House Raid *The Alesso Heist *The Bomb: Forest *Ukrainian Job |-|Removed= The following were part of Crime Spree at release, but got removed. CS_BigOil1.png|'Club House' (Big Oil Day 1) Day variation Rewards Every time the lobby completes a mission, they are rewarded with a to increase in spree rank. These ranks accumulate until they reach certain milestones where additional rewards can be claimed. Currently, there are three milestones that will award an achievement when reached for the first time (see below). Other than that, each completed mission will give out several payday cards that accumulate into a pool. The guaranteed rewards are represented by their own card type, and are always XP, money, Continental coins and certain armor skins. Less certain ones (represented by question marked cards) will be either mask components, weapon mods (broken), XP (broken) or money (broken). Money and XP given this way are not returned and are basically dud-rolls. As soon as one desires, they can cash in their earnings and leave, though this must be done in between heists. This continues along until they eventually fail, whereupon they will be forced to cash in their rewards, or pay a considerable amount of Continental Coins to maintain the current spree. Claiming one's rewards will eject the player from the lobby and ending their spree. Joining other player's Sprees will add to the reward stockpile, as each player has their own separate section, though a "drop-in" player can only earn credit for heists they actually participate in. A "catch-up" bonus is given to players with a lower spree rank than the host's spree, about 15% of the rank gained in that heist. Modifiers Gameplay modifiers are special effects that, like mutators, serve to make gameplay more challenging for the whole lobby the further they go up the Spree. Initially 3 options are available. Every , players must take one additional Loud modifier. Every , players must take an additional Stealth modifier. Every , there will additionally be a Forced Loud modifier that boosts enemy health and damage. The lobby cannot proceed with their Spree until the host has selected one out of three options. Starting at the two higher tiers will have the host pick more than one modifier appropriate to where they are; beginning a new Spree at will present the lobby with two modifiers (1 Loud - 1 Stealth), and starting at will require the host to pick three (2 Loud - 1 Stealth). Several modifiers may repeat multiple times, and some will stack if picked more than once (see below). Hover over the modifers' icons to see their effect(s). Loud= |-|Stealth= Gage Perks Gage Perks are purchases much like Assets that influence a single heist only. Each player can purchase one for , which will then affect the entire team for the duration of the heist, making them roughly equal to the crew bonuses of PAYDAY: The Heist. Unlike crew bonuses, however, Gage Perks do not exclude the player(s) who bought them. Note that some perks are not available during certain heists. For example, a loud-only heist will not offer , due to the lack of pagers. base damage absorption.}} extra total ammo.}} faster.}} extra body bags.}} extra armor.}} extra deployables (Minimum ).}} extra health.}} .}} extra throwables (Minimum ).}} extra stamina.}} seconds after killing a special enemy with a melee attack.}} seconds.}} extra time before going into custody.}} .}} faster.}} Achievements }} Trivia *During an earlier stream more Gage Perks were shown than were shipped with the actual function (3 pages compared to 2 in the release). Some of the cut ones are Adrenaline Shots, Fast Feet, and Grim Reaper, and additionally, several of the pre-release perks had different names than in the final version. *Crime Sprees are not ended when one goes Infamous, allowing players to not start their Infamy levels from the very beginning. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)